Forever with you
by SwitSakura
Summary: umm..... Sakura's having wierd dreams, Syaoran's been gone for 5 years. What's gonna happen? S+S. R+R PLEZ my first fanfic.
1. The Dream

Forever With You  
  
Hiya mina-san this is my first fanfic. Hope ya guys like it. Don't forget to  
  
R+R. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter one- The Dream  
  
~People lay on the ground…. dead. The floor is stained, tainted with blood. A man in the shadows laughs cruelly as injured men, women, and children cry. There is blood gushing out of the wounds and people are screaming with pain. Life is dying as darkness engulfs the land. ~  
  
"Beep…beep…beep"  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UPPPPPPPPP." Sakura opens her eyes and sees the face of a stuffed animal in her face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura flung up from her bed, "Kero-chan stop scaring me like that every day," Sakura told the little yellow bear hovering in mid air.  
  
"Gomen" smiled Kero (like this ^_^). Sakura got up from her bed and started to change her clothes.  
  
"Kero-chan I had a really bad dream…. Actually it was more like a nightmare."  
  
"What was it about?" Kero asked.  
  
"I can't really remember, but I heard the s…screams of people it was  
  
really s…scary." Sakura shuttered.  
  
"Now, remember Sakura expect the unexpected"  
  
" I know, I know"  
  
"You better hurry up your gonna be late." Kero pointed out to Sakura.  
  
"Bye Kero-chan, bye Syaoran" Sakura said while she kissed a blue bear that was sitting on her bed and she sped out the door.  
  
Kero sighed "All these years and she still cares about that gaki."  
  
1 To be continued… 


	2. Syaoran Li

Forever With You  
  
I'm backkkkkkkkk… I got bored while doing homework so here I am again *grins*  
  
Just so ya know:  
  
"…." Talking  
  
… Thinking  
  
(…) Author's notes  
  
~…~ Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the characters (except the ones I make up ^_^). CCS belongs to Clamp.  
  
Chapter 2- Syaoran Li  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan," a girl with black hair greeted, as Sakura walked into the classroom.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted back, smiling.  
  
"Did you hear from Syaoran-kun lately?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No" responded Sakura with the smile wiped off of her face.  
  
It's been five years since Syaoran-kun left. He never wrote or called Sakura. He hasn't even returned her letters or phone calls and she still cries for him everyday he's gone. Tomoyo thought as she saw the anguish in her best friend's eyes. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I know Syaoran-kun has a really good reason for not trying to contact you." Tomoyo said as she patted Sakura on the back trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"I know, but it's already been five years since I saw him…. I…I… just miss him so much." Sakura said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Everything's gonna be alright, okay he'll come back someday." Tomoyo hugs Sakura. "It's gonna be alright," Tomoyo tells her friend, who is now crying.  
  
Syaoran-kun I miss you so much. When are you gonna come back, I need you. Sakura thought as she cried on Tomoyo's shoulder. Sakura clamed down and Tomoyo let go.  
  
"You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Tomoyo for always being there for me"  
  
"No problem, what are friends for?" Tomoyo smiles and Sakura grins back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* In Hong Kong*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master Syaoran wake up," Wei called knocking on the door.  
  
"I'm getting up, I'm getting up" a boy with unruly chocolate hair mumbled, while sitting up on his bed.  
  
"It's time for your training Master Syaoran"  
  
"Yeah, yeah lemme change first," Syaoran got out of bed and changed in to his training, a green Chinese robe. He walked downstairs to the dinning room where he was greeted by his mother and sisters.  
  
"You received a letter from Japan," Syaoran's mother, Yelan pointed to a purple envelope on the table.  
  
"Thank you mother" Syaoran took the letter and left for the training room.  
  
While, in the hall of the Li mansion Syaoran opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Syaoran  
  
Why haven't you come back like you said you were going to? Sakura-chan misses you so much. Why are you causing her so much pain? I thought you loved her? Please come back to Japan, come back to Sakura-chan.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
As Syaoran finished the letter he could feel his tears welled up in his eyes. Did I cause you this much pain? Syaoran thought to himself I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, if only mother would let me contact her. Syaoran reach the training room and went inside.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Note

Note: I won't be updating that much this week cause I gotta study for my exams. And I think I just bombed my US History exam -_-o. But I'll write more when I have my FIVE DAY WEEKEND muwhahahahahahaha! 


	4. The Voice

Forever With You  
  
Heh heh heh sowie for not updating.  
  
Just so ya know:  
  
"...." Talking  
  
... Thinking  
  
(...) Author's notes  
  
~...~ Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the characters (except the ones I make up ^_^). CCS belongs to Clamp.  
  
Chapter 3- The voice  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night shaking. "W...w...why am I see this?" she asked herself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~The screams of pain is heard thought out the night, Sakura has a sword in her hand. She stabs a boy with unruly hair hiding this face, in the chest and...kills him. The boy falls down and his face is revealed...Syaoran laid on the floor...dead. ~   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura shuttered at the thought of her killing Syaoran and lied back down in bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~In Hong Kong~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sprang up from his bed feeling a sudden pain in his chest. What's happening? Syaoran thought. Syaoran got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on to his face. Syaoran walked back to his bed and sat down.  
  
"Hello Syaoran Li" a cold voice greeted.  
  
Syaoran jumped up, "Who's there?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Me? You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that I'll rip your little Cherry Blossom apart. So don't be surprise if the next time you see her she'll... well... be kinda dead. Hahahahaha. No one double crosses me and gets away with it" the voice told Syaoran.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE THOUCH HER. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Syaoran yelled at the mysterious voice.  
  
"Well, well don't get all excited I won't kill her right away. I'll make her suffering first of course and then maybe I'll kill her. It really depends on my mood. Well good night I expect I'll be seeing more of you. Heh heh heh." the voice chuckled.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GONNA KILL YOU, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER." Syaoran shouted, but there was no response only the sound of his heavy breathing. Syaoran quickly went in to his closet and took out a backpack and started to stuff his clothes in it. He ran downstairs and scribbled a note to his mother:  
  
Mother~  
  
I have a feeling the Clow Mistress is in need of my help and I know you do not want the cards to escape again, so I'm am going to Japan to make sure that none of the Clow card go loose or get in to the wrong hands.  
  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran ran out the door and went to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hours later in the airport in Japan~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran got out of the plane and went outside and got into a cab. "Please take me to this address." Syaoran showed the taxi driver a piece of paper with Sakura's address on it.  
  
"Yes, sir" responded the driver and he drove off. A half an hour later the taxi reached the Kinomoto residents. Syaoran paid the driver and the cab drove off. Syaoran went to the side of the house where Sakura's bedroom window was. He jumped on a tree near the window and looked inside. Sakura was sleeping in her bed. Good she's safe. he thought to himself. Syaoran stood at the window for about twenty minutes watching Sakura sleep peacefully. He looked at his watch it was already 3:00 in the morning. I better go now. Reluctantly, Syaoran jumped off the tree and walked to his old apartment (he still has it). He reached his room and walked inside everything was how he left it; he went into his old bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
To be continue...  
  
Okay that's it I tried to write more but I'm sorry I can't write that much, I run out of ideas too quickly. I'm also working on another fanfiction, but I might not post it too soon cause I don't even have a name for it and I'm still working on the first chapter *sigh* I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's soooooooooo short. 


	5. Coming Back

Forever With You  
  
Author's Note: Hey I decided that I might finish this fic if I get enough reviews. But don't count on me getting the chapters out any time soon, cuz I just got too much junk to do with school and everything. So if I get enough reviews I might start this up again. This is cuz I dun see the point in continuing a story if no one reads it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the characters; CCS belongs to Clamp.  
  
Chapter 4- Coming back  
  
Syaoran got up the next morning. I still need to enroll in to school he thought tiredly. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water and began to take a shower. After the shower he went to the sink and brushed his teeth and then went back into his bedroom. He walked to his closet and he put on a dark green buttoned up dress shirt and kaki slacks. Syaoran didn't bother to comb his hair cause it never made a difference, it would just be as unruly as it always was. He grabbed his backpack and keys and walked out of his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~High School (not too sure what its called)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Syaoran got to school it was only 6:00am. He wandered around the school a bit and then went to the office. "I'm here to enroll in the school." Syaoran grunted. The secretary gave him a nasty look for being so impolite.  
  
"Name?" The secretary asked him.  
  
"Li Syaoran" He mumbled. Realizing that Li Syaoran was the heir of the richest and one of the most well known clan in Hong Kong the women smiled and printed out a schedule from the computer.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Li. You can pick up a uniform after school today." She handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbled barely audible and left. Hmm. first class math. room 187 the bell had already rang but it didn't take Syaoran long to find his classroom. The teacher saw Syaoran outside and motioned him to stay in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Inside classroom~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today we have a new student." Mrs. Takachi told her class.  
  
"I wonder who it is." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Mrs. Takachi motioned for Syaoran to come in. Syaoran opened the door and walked in. All the girls in the classroom started to stare at him and all the guys had a look of jealousy. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. It's really him. he kept his promise she thought to herself and her eyes began to water but I have to keep my distance I might just end up hurting him she thought back to her dream. She couldn't get the image of her killing Syaoran. Sakura shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Introduce yourself please," The teacher told him.  
  
"Li Syaoran" he said with a frown. There was a sudden wave of whispers as he said his name.  
  
"Please sit behind Ms. Kinomoto. Sakura raise your hand please." Sakura raised her hand as she became familiar again with that dark green she hadn't felt in what seemed like decades. Syaoran walked down the isle to the back seat only stopping a split second to give Sakura one of his rare similes.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I kno it's reallie short but I gotta sleep I gots skool 2morrow... hope for snow. *snow dance* *spin spin* R+R so I kno if anyone is reading ^^  
  
INJ: SwitSakura: mmmm... bacon, eggs, and advil...mmmm....  
  
LiLaNgLe: sounds good to me 


End file.
